


Terrible World

by Chaowy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaowy/pseuds/Chaowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will add warnings when I get that far. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Terrible World

**Author's Note:**

> I will add warnings when I get that far. Enjoy!

He took his first step outside “How awful the world is, a filthy disgusting place i wish that it would just disappear and i’d be the only one left so I could just die alone.”  
His name was Guarden his last name was Ubera his full name Guarden Ubera and his age wasn’t important so no one really knows what age he is.  
His life was terrible he was alone with nobody to live with. Just barely living only enough for food and a little tiny one bedroom house it didn't matter to him though all he needed was one thing.  
“Hey there Tom” “prrrrrrrr” Tom nestled into Guarden’s lap “Oh Tom how come everybody can’t be like you, your so cool and … and oh my god I love you so much if I could marry you I would your the only thing that keeps me sane in this terrible world. I wish it would just die.”  
Guarden looked down at his watch. “crap sorry Tom got to go to school (unfortunately).”  
“ hahahahahahahahaahahahahahaaha” Gaurden looked behind him in disgust it was a boy named patches “Hey Gaurden how are you today still mad at the world.” patches said with a great smile. “I don’t get it patches how can you be so happy with the world all messed up like this.” Gaurden said to the person he slightly hated less than everyone else. “Just think of the world like a giant garden you can pick some and then you can eat them but then sometimes you lose them and you always look and wonder what if. Hey Guarden what type of plant are you.”  
“Well not only is this incredibly stupid but it’s also going to get us late for school but if I could be any flower I’d be the rotting artichoke” Guarden said with an evil look at patches.  
“Hmmm? I don’t get it “ Patches asked  
“You know the artichoke not really known to anyone all i want is to be alone and rot away.” “yeah heh well you see Gaurden you have think about the world as a beautiful place and you know just smile” patches laughed “Whatever you say” the rest of the walk consisted of just patches talking about how much he loved the world Guarden listened hating every word that Patches said but didn't say anything just listened. Gaurden and patches finally got to school without getting into any trouble. A group of girls walked up to Gaurden “Hey Gaurden we were wondering if you’d like to come over with-” “Hold on Alisa if if you don’t want to get your feelings hurt then suggest that you leave me alone right now.”  
“So sorry for bothering you.” “see I told you he’d say no ‘i know but he’s so cute’” “I know but I heard he doesn’t swing for the right team.” “Oh my what a loss I know but that’s just how it is but it must be a rumor” “maybe, maybe not the truth will come out eventually”  
The girls change their conversation topic after a while. you see despite being a moody jerk hole Guarden was very popular with the school but since he’s practically turned down every girl in school he has been rumored as an either homo or bisexual or that he has a girlfriend already but honestly guarden didn’t know what he was he didn’t think about stuff like that.  
Hey Guarden how’s class going. It was his weird friend Ace “Oh what’s up Ace.” Out of everyone in the world Ace was the only person that Guarden could tolerate but Patches was still higher on the list due to the fact that Ace thought that he was higher than everyone else.  
“Yeah everyone else is trying to do they’re work trying to get the top but the truth is that there’s no way they can do better than me too bad for them they’ll never know what it’s like to be in first place. “Heh yeah your the best you always was” Guarden said a fake smile on his face trying to hide away all the sadness in his heart. “Hey Guarden” Guarden looked up. “Follow me I want to show you something” Ace grabbed Guarden’s hand and took him outside, the girls whispered. “Do you think Guarden could be dating Ace.” A girl asked. “Wh-why him he’s the biggest jerk in town.” “It’s not fair”  
“A-Ace what do you want we should go back to class” Guarden said. Ace put his hands on the side of Guarden and pulled him closer. “Guarden what am i too you” “Ace y-your one of my best friends” Ace’s heart broke as he pushed Guarden away. “Why would you ask such a question.” Ace refused to cry. “No reason I just wanted to scare you a little” Ace lied “So anyway who is your best friend ever” “That would have to be Patches he is the nicest person i’ve ever met even when I see him even I can’t help but want to smile.” Ace filled with rage but wouldn’t let it show “I understand so im number two on your best friends list” “Yeah which is an honor that you should be happy about.” “Yeah I guess” Ace went back inside. “Im sorry Ace but I just don’t care about relationships” Guarden laid back “I think i’ll skip today.”


End file.
